Twice The Fun
by CambionTwins
Summary: Twins Connor and Gunner get Jesus to watch them while their parents are out of town, though Jesus has other ideas with the two. Birthday gift fic.


Twins Connor and Gunner get Jesus to watch them while their parents are out of town, though Jesus has other ideas with the two. Birthday gift fic.

Wanted to write a gift fic for a friend and loyal reader, it somehow became a birthday gift of sorts though. Hope you like it and that you have an awesome birthday.

Twice The Fun

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Taking a breath Jesus knocked on the door in front of him, the teen nervous about spending the day with the twins Connor and Gunner. He didn't need to wait long before Connor opened the door, the younger teen only wearing gym shorts while his upper body was bare for Jesus to marvel at, the boy was covered in sweat and seemed a little out of breath but he still gave Jesus his best smile. "Hey, come in" the boy said as he stepped out of the way so his guest could come in, "Hey…" was all Jesus could manage as his eyes stayed on the younger teen's chest, "I didn't think you guys still needed someone to keep an eye on you, not to sound offensive" he said once he was back to his senses and inside.

Connor kept the smile on his face as he closed the door, "We don't really need someone to watch us, but our parents like the house so they decided that someone should keep an eye on Gunner. You know how he is" Jesus chuckled as he remembered the state of the house the last time the twins had been left alone, it looked like it had been turned inside out. "Speaking of Gunner, where is he? Is he working out too?" Jesus asked looking around while he asked.

"Working out?" Connor asked, his head cocked to the side while he gave Jesus a puzzled look. The older teen gave his own puzzled look as he motioned with his right hand to the shirtless and sweating boy whose eyes went wide when he realised what Jesus meant. "Y-yeah his working out outside. We… we were doing some… push ups… yeah we were doing push ups" Jesus raised an eyebrow at the way Connor just lied to him but he didn't say anything and instead just nodded before heading in the direction of the backyard where the pool and pool house was which Jesus knew had been turned into a little gym.

"He went to get changed when we heard the bell… his upstairs now" Connor said following behind Jesus, the boy sounded a little nervous but still Jesus decided to ignore it. "Okay, mind if I relax by the pool for a while? It was a long week" Jesus could see Connor relax a little when he knew that he wasn't going to go looking for Gunner, "Sure, we'll be down in a while" he said before darting back inside and up the stairs, Jesus just enjoyed the show of the boy as he left.

Connor came running back into the room they still shared, their parents had relented and knocked down the wall between the two rooms when they kept sleeping in the same room instead of their own. "Where is he?" Gunner asked when he looked up at his brother who came into the room like someone hiding from a murderer, "His outside, but I don't think he bought the lie I told him" Connor replied before walking over to his naked and bound brother, the boys had been working out in a very different manner when they heard the knock on the door.

Once Gunner was free he quickly got dressed, he grabbed the wrong shirt and tossed it at his brother who caught it and put it on, "I completely forgot that he was coming over today" Connor said as he checked himself in the mirror, "I didn't think he would be this early" Gunner said as he came up behind his twins and held him from behind, "You should check yourself before coming down" Connor got out while holding back the moan his brothers mouth was working on getting out of him, "I better not, he would know something was up if I looked neat" they looked at each other's reflections and smiled, they shared a kiss before going downstairs.

When the twins got downstairs and outside they saw Jesus laying on a deck chair, his shirt on the chair next to him and the jeans he had come in while he now wore a pair of black and blue swimming trunks as he took in the last hour or two of sunlight. The twins just stood there slack jawed as they took in the image of lean muscle stretched out on a deck chair, Jesus kept his eyes closed as he brought his arms up and put them above his head.

Connor and Gunner must have been standing there watching Jesus for at least ten minutes without moving, "You two just going to keep watching or are you going to come and touch?" they shook their heads at first because they thought that they must have heard him wrong, "Well?" but now they knew they didn't and they almost tripped over each other as they ran to him.

Jesus opened his eyes and watched the two boys who looked so similar standing before him, and he smiled as he could see the little differences between them that few ever did. "You guys are wearing way too much clothing to play the game I want to play" he said while he smirked at the two who were still speechless, "Remember last summer? Well, you both talk in your sleep and moan apparently" they both thought back to last summer when they had gone camping with the Fosters and shared a tent with Jesus and Jude who luckily for them slept like a dead person, "Plus your mom told me that you misbehave on purpose just so that they would ask me to come and babysit" Connor blushed while Gunner looked busted.

Jesus watched the twins stripping in front of him, it was the best sight he had ever seen in his life and as he licked his lips he was glad that he would be alone with them for the next four days. When both twins were down to their boxers they turned to look at Jesus, they noticed his lust filled eyes and the large bulge in his trunks which made them both get hard too, "Why don't you two show me what you do when you think no one is watching… give me a show and I might play my game with you" he said with his ever present smirk.

Gunner didn't hesitate as he grabbed his brother by the neck and smashed their lips together, the two made out with a passion in front of Jesus who only watched them and didn't move a muscle, not even to adjust himself down there. Gunner might have started the kiss but Connor deepened it while also groping his brothers firm ass which caused the older twin to moan into his mouth, but even though Gunner was older by a few minutes Connor was the more dominant of the two Jesus saw as he watched Connor bring their hips together so that their clothed erections could relieve some of the pressure of being confined.

Jesus brought his arms down to the sides of the chair and scooted up so that there was space for the twins to sit down, they noticed what he did and each sat down on a side, "Back to it" he said before getting comfortable. Connor was the one to begin things this time and Gunner let him as the teen melted into his brother's touch, the two went back to what they had been doing before Jesus wanted them to sit; Connor was gripping his brother's ass through the material of his boxers while Gunner had his hands in his brother's slightly lighter hair. The sight was becoming a bit too much for Jesus, the oldest teen letting out a soft moan as he saw them make out and he couldn't help but move his left hand to adjust himself, but he stopped before his hand even touched his straining erection as he got an idea.

"Put those mouths of yours to another use" he said as he pulled his trunks off quickly and watched as two pairs of lust hazed eyes turned to him and then to his eight hard inches and lick their lips before getting up and taking off their boxers and revealed their own six and a half inch cocks before they got down on their knees on either side of the deck chair and started to lick around the head of Jesus' cock. Jesus threw his head back at how good it felt to have two talented tongues on him, he threaded his hands in their hair as they started to make out around the head of his cock which in turn made him moan out loud and gasp their names.

Jesus let his hands travel from their hair down their bodies until he could grab hold of their cocks and jerk them off while they sucked him, both boys moaning as their cocks were jerked and the vibrations were pushing Jesus towards an edge he didn't want go over yet but try as he might he could form words when their hands joined their mouth by playing with whatever they weren't making out around. Jesus shook as his cum spurted out between the two faces kissing around his cock, they didn't stop as they felt the warm cum landing on their faces out hair but instead kept kissing around the cum covered head of Jesus cock until they came into his hands with their own moans of pleasure.

Jesus just laid there on the deck chair catching his breath while the twins laid their heads on his strong thighs and did the same, "Best game ever" Gunner said after a while, Jesus just lift his head a little to make eye contact before Connor spoke, "That wasn't the game" the oldest smirked again before he got up. "Gunner lay back on the deck chair, then Connor you lay down on top of him. Feel free to kiss and get off as much as you like because I like taking my time with my toys" both twins gulped before doing as they were told.

The sight of two young twin teen boys laying on top of each other like this on display for him had Jesus hard as a rock faster than anything else ever had. Jesus didn't waste any time in scooping up some of the drying cum and lubing up his fingers on both hands while the twins kissed each other again, both knew what was coming next and Jesus knew it because as he had said, they both talk in their sleep. When the first fingers went in neither twin even twitched as they continued to smash their lips together, Jesus whistled when he found them both loose around his fingers, "Guess I know what push ups mean now" he said before adding another finger to each hole which caused the two to moan as he massaged their prostates.

When Jesus added his third fingers Gunner let his hands rest beside his head and Connor not wanting to let his brother go through it alone took hold of them with his own. Jesus added yet another finger into both holes and both boys gasped into the others mouth as they had never been stretched this much before, "Ready to play?" Jesus asked as he removed his fingers. The oldest teen positioned himself at Gunner's entrance before leaning down so that his muscled chest was flush against Connor's muscled back, he leaned his head down to the boys ear and locked eyes with Gunner, "You were right Connor, he does look hot as all hell right before you start to fuck him" Gunner's eyes went wide as he heard those words but before he could ask his twin what Jesus meant said boy thrust into him completely which made him open his mouth in a silent scream from the stretch.

"Didn't Connor tell you? (Jesus pulls out) this won't be the first (Thrusts back in) time that I get to tear up (Pulls out) his hole" Jesus thrust back in with a devilish smirk playing on his lips as he did, Gunner could do nothing but take the brutal and slow thrusts while he looked into eyes much like his own and see the truth of each and every word in them. Gunner knew that he and Connor weren't together in that way, and that they could never be together in that way but it still hurt a little to hear that his brother had had sex with the person they both crushed on.

"Don't worry Gunner. It was just that once a couple weeks ago, he told me all about the crush you two shared and I gave him what he wanted and promised to give you what you wanted… me" he finished saying before he sped his thrusts up until the deck chair was screeching and skidding on the floor. Jesus stilled and got off of the deck chair and repositioned himself with his strong legs without pulling out, he picked up his earlier pace again quickly enough and took in the sweet sounds pouring from their lips.

Without missing a beat Jesus pulled out of Gunner and thrust into Connor, he continued with the pace he had built which caught Connor off guard as the boy wailed as he pounded into his ass which had tightened up a little. Gunner took in large gulps of air as he was given a break, but the pleasure that he got from his brother's cock rubbing against his made it hard to do, "S-slow down… J-Jesus… you're… too… too…" Jesus didn't let Connor finish as he lift himself a little high and angled his hips just right so that each thrust would drive right into his prostate and cause him to thrust the boys cock down onto his brothers instead of rubbing them together.

Deciding it was time to switch Jesus moved down again and when he pulled out of Connor he thrust back into Gunner, the boy wasn't prepared for the sudden intrusion since he was busy holding his brothers hands and helping him through the hard pounding he had gotten. Jesus lowered himself enough to angle his thrusts just right to give Connor's twin the same treatment, he even gripped the boy's hips as he drove up into him. It was now Gunner's turn to squeeze his brothers hands as loud moans and screams of pleasure slipped from his mouth.

The twins were nearing their end again, Jesus was driving them nuts with the way he would switch it up; it was too much for them both but neither wanted it to ever end as they held onto each other while their bodies were used to pleasure the man of their dreams, as their bodies became his to play with whenever he wanted to. Gunner was the first to cum, the boy spraying his release on him and Connor's stomachs, his cum slicked the way for Connor to follow him over the edge. Connor came while Jesus was driving into his prostate again without letting up, he smashed his lips against his twins as he came so that he could help him through the most intense orgasm of his life.

Jesus switched back to Gunner as he chased his own climax, the teen gripping one hip per twin as he started to switch erratically between them until he started to cum inside of Connor, but he pulled out and finished cumming inside of Gunner. The twins just laid their as he pulled out of Gunner, they were spent and sated for the moment, Jesus helped them up so he could lay back on the deck chair and then so they could lay on him in his arms; that is how they drifted off and that is how they woke up an hour later in the moonlight.

That was quite hard to write, but it got me thinking that maybe some time down the road I might want to write an AU chaptered fic centred around a Connor/Gunner/Jesus pairing, but it's just an idea at this point. Hope you enjoyed, and once again… HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

On a different note, I am working on an update for the IThreeLove series and Lunar Den, and at the same time trying to get Succubi to sit down with me so we can update our GoT series, so updates are in the works.

 ** _To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and FanFiction_


End file.
